


Day 2 Mindless

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Series: Moose's Multifandom Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: Shepard takes Mordin's death hardGarrus is there to help.





	Day 2 Mindless

The genophage was cured Shepard celebrated with the krogan. But when she returned to the Normandy the world seemed to stop.

_ Mordin he… he gave his life. He’s gone now. _

Everyone wanted her attention. She gave her report to the Primarch and to Hackett, before working her way mindlessly to her cabin.

How many more friends would she lose before this was over? If anyone had listened to her when she was hunting Saren they might not be in this mess. They might have been prepared.

Shepard was suddenly filled with red hot anger. She punched her desk feeling helpless and lost. 

She grabbed her data pad pulling up the reports from Earth and Palaven. The methodical, mindless, senseless death and destruction. But the more she watched and re-watched the footage she just grew sadder. She cried till she was numb. 

She just sat at her desk, not wanting to sleep. She couldn’t take the nightmares right now. 

She would later vaguely remember asking Liara to come back later, lie through the door and her teeth to Tali that she was ok just tired, blatantly tell Kaidan and James to leave her alone. But when Garrus came knocking he saw right through her.

“Don’t go sequestering yourself away Shepard. Don’t try to just bottle it up…. We all need our Commander at her best if we’re going to win this.”

“Do we even have a chance at winning this mess, Garrus?” she asked through the door. 

“With you of course we do…. Shepard let me in.”

The door opened and Garrus came to sit next to her leaning his forehead against hers. “With you we have the best chance…. That’s why the Protheans couldn’t do it, they didn’t have a Commander Shepard.”

She held onto his hands. “Even with all this destruction? Palaven burning, those on Earth hiding like mice? And the Reapers look like they’re not even thinking. It doesn't feel like war, just a massacre.”

“And that’s why we need you.” Garrus said. “But you’re not alone. I’ll never let you be alone.”


End file.
